


Rabbits Stick Together

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Rabbits, Sailor Moon Crossovers, Sailor Senshi Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Chibi-Usa is a new girl in Momiji's class. He was surprised by how cute she was. Even more surprised by her senshi secret. But Momiji would keep it; Rabbits had to Stick Together.
Relationships: Tsukino Chibiusa/Sohma Momiji





	Rabbits Stick Together

Momiji was playing cops and robbers with his classmates when he almost ran into a girl.

Whoa. Slow down!" He said.

"Sorry I got lost." The pink haired girl said. "I'm Usagi Tsukino. But most people call me Chibi-Usa."

""You're not that little." Momiji remarked, sensing a kindred spirit. "I'm Momiji Sohma. Can I show you around?"

Chibi-Usa wasn't looking at him. She was looking out the window. A fight was breaking out.

"No sorry." Chibi-Usa's eyes narrowed. "I'll be right back."

She was gone, but Momiji watched the window.

Sure enough, she was breaking up the fight. But she was in a different outfit. Some pink uniform. She shot a lot of pink light at one of the guys and he vanished.

Momiji didn't understand what he was seeing. No one else seemed to see. Was it because of the curse?

Then he had to protect her secret.

After all. Rabbits had to stick together.

Momiji smiled down at her and gave her a tiny wave. Surprised, she waved back.


End file.
